Through the Roof and Underground
by DarlingZombie
Summary: Lacey's friend, Chiggy, thinks she's a vampire. When Chiggy leaves Lacey to die, what happens when a gold-eyed doctor is driving the ambulance? And who's the kid who keeps following her around? And why does he smell like wet dog? M for suicide
1. Suicide

My name is lacey ray zigler. I don't remember much. I remember being cold. I remember the blade on my wrist and the wetness of my pillow. I didn't try to kill myself, but when I realized what was happening, I didn't care to stop it. After a few minutes I couldn't feel my feet. It was like they were asleep. Then my fingers became clutsy and shakey. Then they too fell asleep. I got cold and thirsty, my mouth was dry. I tried to get up to get a water from my minifridge, but as soon as I stood up to walk across my room, I got a head-rush and fell to the ground. It didn't hurt. It felt like it was happening too slow to hurt. My mom came in, I guess she heard me fall. She's shouting now. Everything is so loud. I don't know what happened next. There were sirens and people shouting. It's so loud! Where's Mom? Someone told me to wake up. The doctor? He was blond and had eyes as yellow as topaz. He asked me something. I could hear him over the loudness. He asked if I wanted to die. I hadn't thought of that. I didn't really want to die, but did i really want to live? I didn't answer. He turned to the driver. A teenager? He mustn't have been much older than me. He asked the driver something, I couldn't hear him this time. The driver turned in his seat to see me. We locked eyes. It seems odd, but the thought that ran through my mind is whether or not we'd crash because he wasn't watching the road. He turned back to the doctor and shook his head. He turned back to the road. The doctor turned to me, then the world went quiet and black. After that, I remember nothing. Well, I remember pain. Burning pain. Lots of pain. Unbearable pain. Then cold. The icy fingers of death threaded through my veins and I was lost forever.


	2. Chiggy

A month has gone by. An entire month and I hadn't once cut myself. _This is progress_, Dr. Mora would say. _This means you're getting better._ But really things just got worse. Chiggy came around more often. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a friend, Chiggy, who only I can seem to ever see. She's not imaginary, because everything she does is real. One time she decided to cut her hair at my house but forgot to clean up the mess. My mom flipped out because there was hair all over the bathroom floor. I wish I were like her. Chiggy was fearless. She went to raves and got tattoos and piercings. She had a way of talking so that people would listen. _Really_ listen, not just wait for their turn to talk. She pushed me to my limits. I had never thought of myself as straight or gay or anything before I met her. I just figured I'd meet someone and they'd be the one. She was the first girl I'd ever been attracted to.

Since I stopped cutting, she'd been more irritable. She had abandoned her red contacts for black ones. "Why haven't you cut yourself? Its been forever." Chiggy had this delusion that she's a vampire. She's dead convinced of it too. I just figured it was drugs. She had never said anything about them, never offered any, but I was almost certain she used.

Whenever I would cut myself, she'd get all quiet and still. She'd creep over to me, moving like fluid. She'd pick up my wrist and hold it close to her face. Every time, no matter how many times she'd done it before, she'd stop and look up at me. Maybe she was asking permission or giving a warning. No matter what it was, she always finds what she's looking for in my eyes. She'd dip that last stretch of distance between her mouth and my skin. I'd feel it like a bungee were attached to my naval, pulling me backwards. She'd look up as she sucked on my flesh, her red contacts always managed to creep me out. I'd start to zone out, not really thinking anymore.

When she's done, she'd lay me down on my bed, I'm too out of it at this point to put myself down. She'd Lie me down and say "thank you. You've served me well" I'd wake up, not remembering falling asleep, and she'd be gone. Whatever I had cut, be it my wrist, thigh, or stomach, it'd be bandaged up. There'd be no mess to clean up. And no one ever suspected a thing.

"I asked you a question. How come you stopped?"

"How come you care?"

"You know why I care. I'm _thirsty_."

"There's water bottles in the mini-fridge."

She started grabbing at the window sill, I could see her fingers begin to chip the wood.

"There's sodas in the kitchen."

her hands snapped up, bringing shards of wood up to her face. "Don't mock me."

I sat down at my computer and shook the mouse. The fan in my computer whirred, the monitor cracked with static electricity. Chiggy clamped her hand on my arm and swung my chair around i didn't here her walk over.

"Listen!" She paused, leaning in close, I could feel her breath on my lips. "Listen when I talk to you. It's very rude to ignore a guest." her eyes bugged me. They were endless black and I couldn't see the rim of the contacts she was wearing.

"You're no guest. You climbed in my window.'

She leaned in further, my heart jumped. Her icy lips grazed my neck. "Are you saying I'm unwelcome?" I couldn't speak. "Do you not want me here?" I stopped breathing.

She leaned back and stood up straight. "Come on, let me show you something." she reached for my hand. I still couldn't move. She grabbed my arm, hard enough to bruise. She pulled me up and turned me around. I was now facing my mirrored closet doors, Chiggy was holding my arms behind my back with one of her icy hands. She reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet.

"Now, lets see..." She opened my wallet. I knew I had seven tens (I never used twenty dollar bills) and a few ones, she didn't even glance at those. She stuck her middle finger behind my driver's license. "Aha. You are so predictable." Her finger slid out along with a square piece of metal. "Aw, a razor? How cliche!" She fingered it, turning it in her hands. "Have you ever actually used a razor?" When I said nothing, she pressed the razor to my cheek. "No. I don't think you have. Your breath is picking up." she pressed her nose to my neck. "Your heart is racing. Your blood is simply _filled_ with adrenalin."

She moved the razor away from my face. I couldn't help the breath I let out. "Chiggy, stop being weird."

"Ha! That's a new one! I don't think that one is going to work for me. I don't think I'm very good at not being weird." She's tracing different scars on my body, she probably knows them better than I do. She pauses over my right wrist. I've never cut there, I always use my right hand to cut.

"It's really not difficult." She presses the blade against my skin, not enough to cut, but I can feel the cold sharpness of it against the virgin skin. "All it takes is just a _little_ pressure..." She pressed down harder and moved her hand away from the mirror. I didn't even notice the cut until it started filling up with blood.

"See? Dr. Mora is wrong. It's not unhealthy, it's just helping out a friend."

She released my hands, but brought my right one up to her mouth. She didn't look me in the eyes this time. She turns me around without letting go of my arm. She's taller than me, so when she turns me around, I'm eye level with her chin. I can see my blood dripping down her chin. After a few more moments she pulls my arm away from her face. She still won't look at me. She turns around and looks for my box of tissues. Once she finds then, she pressed a few to my wrist. She holds them in place as she puts some tape around my arm, holding the tissues there.

Only then does she look at me in the eye. Her eyes are red again. Did she ever wear contacts at all? The way she's looking at me makes my heart stop all over again. "Lacey, thank you. you've served me well."

I'm so used to these words, but the way her voice is trembling makes my heart go from stopped to overdrive. We just stand there for a minute. Slowly, as if she thinks I'll break, she puts her hands on the back of my neck. I move my hands behind her to rest on her shoulders. I move to stand on my tiptoes, she meets me halfway. Her cold lips are chapped, or at least they feel like that. They feel like dried skin is scratching against mine.

She opens her mouth to invite me in. I pull myself up using her shoulders to steady myself. I don't know why, but her mouth is always ice cold. I can feel her arms snake around my waist. She pushes my backwards, soon I'm on the bed.

She pulls her mouth away from mine, I know she can hear my heart racing. I can taste my blood from her mouth. She looks into my eyes for a few moments more, then she moves to get off of me and get behind me. I always want her to go further, but she never goes past kissing. She lifts my head to rest it on her arm. She must think it's comfortable, but really, her arm's so muscles, it feels like I'm sleeping on granite. But tonight, it's fine. her arm is cold, so I lay the side of my face on it. It feels like an ice pack. her other arm goes over my side, resting on me like a heavy blanket.

I know she'll be gone in the morning. She always is. But for now, I just lay here, feeling my warm body mold to her cold, hard muscled body. It feels nice. I try to fall asleep imagining it lasting forever.


End file.
